Decisions and Doubts
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: This is the short story before The adventures on this island E&T! Please R&R! Please and thanks.


**Decisions and Doubts **

**This takes place at the end of episode See Ya, and my version of a part 2, cause it does say it going to be cotinued. Anyway please R&R!**

* * *

Day 25, i think. srry if i am wrong!

* * *

**Before Eric left he gave Taylor his hat to hold on for hem.**

**Taylor, Daley, Lex, and Nathan are watching Abby, Eric, Melissa, and Jackson leave to go explore the west side of the island. They had just said there good byes. It was really hard Taylor is crying! They are loike one big family and it's hard to leave! **

**With Abby leading them, followed by Eric, then Melissa, then Jackson. Melissa saw Eric look back and ran up to him. **

**"Eric you ok?" Melissa asked.**

**" No, it's just so hard to leave." said Eric.**

**" I know its hard for all of us." said Melissa. **

**" Not Abby." said Eric. **

**" We'll, shes had it harder that us." **

**" Your not having doubts, are you?" asked Melissa. **

**" No, I wanted to go it was my decision." said Eric. **

**"Guys, speed it up, I no its hard but Abby is starting to get pisted." whispered Jackson.**

**"Meanwhile Taylor, Daley,Lex, and Nathen where still watching them leave, and Taylor was still crying, hard. **

**" Taylor, it's going to be alright." said Daley. **

**" No its not, we are looseing a part of our little family." she cried. **

**" Abby, Melissa, Jackson, and Eric started to get farther away, they then started farther away before they turned the corner, out of sight Eric was the last one in the line they were in. He then, before turning the corner he looked back at Taylor and waved goodbye and then he turned the corner. **

**Back at camp everyone went ot do there chores except for Taylor who still stood where they said there goodbyes. **

**"Taylor!" yelled Daley **

**"come and have something to eat" said Daley. **

**" No, I will come soon." said Taylor. **

**Meanwhile back with the traviling group, It was getting late and Jackson, Abby, Melissa, and Eric were seting up camp. **

**They had made a small fire, And they were all sitting around it. In Silence. **

**" You guys have to talk sometime." said Abby. **

**" Eric threw a stick into the fire. it's just hard." he said. **

**"We'll suck it up!" said Abby who was getting annoyed **

**" Hey, back off Abby!" yelled Jackson. **

**" He didn't do anything wrong." yelled Jackson. **

**"Guys, controll yourselfs." caomplained Melissa. **

**Then after they ate everyone hit the sack. ( went to bed) **

**But Eric, Jackson, and Melissa couldn't fall asleep. **

**"You guys asleep?" asked Jackson. **

**"Nope." said Melissa and Eric togeather. **

**" You think we made a mistake?" asked Melissa. **

**"I think so." said Eric. **

**Then Jackson woke up Abby. **

**" So you guys are just going to leave!" yelled Abby. **

**" Nathan, Lex, Taylor, and Daley are like our family, we have to go back!" said Melissa. **

**"Your welcome to come, you are our friend too." said Jackson. **

**"PASS" smirked Abby. **

**" I'll stay and find the other's." she said. **

**"We are leaving now, so we can get to everyone by morning." said Jackson. **

**The 3 said there goodbyes to Abby and left. **

* * *

**Day 26 - early morning. **

**Back at camp Taylor realizied she left her shoes on the beach, where they said there goodbyes too Jakson, Abby, Melissa, and Taylor. Taylor found her shoes, she picked them up and was just about to head back to cam when she heard: **

**"Taylor!" said Eric **

**Eric, followed by Melissa and Jackson were running up the beach. **

**"Daley, Nathan, Lex! Come here quick." screamed Taylor. **

**" What is it Taylor?" asked Nathan. **

**Then he saw and he ran, followed by Daley and Lex who saw there friends running up the beach. **

**Everyone was hugging and laughing! **

**Taylor hugged Eric with tears of joy in her eyes and saidI yook good care of your hat! He smiled. **

**Jackson was even hugging as well. **

**"Wait where is Abby?" asked Lex. **

**"She wanted to stay behind" said Melissa. **

**"But, she said she would be back soon." **

**Everyone smiled! **

**But everyone was thinking the same thing "How Long is soon?" **

* * *

End of Day 26

Please R&R. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
